khantrosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grummond
Overview: '''The Grummonds are the wild barbarians who have spread along the tundra to the north. A warlike race of furry walrus-like creatures, the Grummonds live in the great frozen North above the Whispering Moors. Known for their ferocious warriors and peerless Shamans, the Grummonds are the closest race to the Primal gods, guarding their great palace which houses their avatars, upon the Isle of Ulgarn '''Topography: The Frozen Moors and the Shattered Peaks are the furthest Northern parts of the continent of KhantrosIt is inhospitable and remote, just the way that the Grummond like it. To the Northeast the tundra becomes somewhat hospitable, with a few weeks of spring breaking the icy grip that Winter had held for so long. To the West lies land that does not see the sun for months. Eventually the land rises, and the enormous bulk of the Bluelight Glacier takes up the horizon. There only the chosen of the Grummond are allowed to climb the top of the Glacier, where they gain the power to control the elemental magic of the Primal Gods. The Grummond themselves are a race in transition. The Grummond had originally traveled the land in large tribes, where they rode and built their dwellings upon the backs of the Ursalie, ''large walrus-like creatures that were one of the few creatures who can survive in this harsh environment. Along with the ''Ursalie, ''there are several other animals that roam the frozen tundras. Herds of ''Verkent, quadrapedal elks who are hunted for their meat and fur. Along with the Ice-Lizards, the predators who are hunted for sport. History: The Grummond have always thought to be the first race created by the Primal Gods. While they do not know if this is true or not, the Grummond have always been the closest in touch with the Elder Gods. The other races spread across the continent and settled in more hospitable climates. At the same time, the Grummond were challenging themselves against the environment, the wildlife, and each other. The Grummond were less interested in the affairs of the outside world, and the Grummond suffered little to no damage or loss of life during the War of Tears. Some companies of Grummond mercenaries fought in the War, tantalized by the thought of all that combat.After the War, the Grummond discovered the resting place of the Primal gods and built the Palace of the Primals upon the Isle of Ulgarn. While they had been nomads before, they now began to build several holds from which they could control the tundra, making sure that no other race could invade. They held the borders for hundreds of year after and they would occasionally invade the Gerro Empire. The discovery of the New Gods and the subsequent War of the Pantheons saw a resurgence of Grummond mercenary companies that fought on both sides of the war. Once again they could taste the thrill of battle beyond petty inter-clan squabble. At the end of the world, the Grummond returned back to their homeland. They were continued to be hired after for various conflicts, specifically the Gerro Civil War and and even the fight against the corrupted forces of Valkarth, '''Culture: '''The Grummond culture puts great emphasis in both Strength and Willpower. The Grummond way of life is a violent one. There is no united country, instead it is made up of a variety of tribes, both nomadic and settled. Each year they convene upon the Isle of Ulgarn and listen to the Primal Gods, which they hold a deep reverence for. From there the clans are dispatched to fulfill the Primal Gods orders. However, the Primal Gods are usually silent, so the Grummond have taken it upon themselves to compete in weeks of trials of Strength and Combat. There warriors can earn glory and prestige, gaining the right to spoils, mates, or even a position serving under one of the greater clan chiefs. After those weeks are past, the Grummond return to their territories, where they spend time herding ''Verkent ''and training for inter-clan raids and conflicts. The Grummond are not a unified race of people, and rivalries are in their blood. It has almost become a sport to them. They are also known to hold grudges for generations, which leads to explosive conflicts. Clans will raid each other for spoils and other resources, and at the same time to get revenge or to settle a grudge. They will even abduct slaves of both genders to increase their own clan's power. A Grummond could be descended frolm several different clans, based on how many times their ancestors had been abducted. Both male and female are fighters, and their children are taught at a very young age to fight and survive. The Grummond have learned to rely on their own strength and fighting prowess. Magic to the Grummond is an important power and is something that should not be trifled with. Unlike the other races, only a specific group are allowed to control the power of the gods. Most Grummond are born with out the ability to use magic, and only a few are granted the natural talent by the Primal Gods. Shamans are revered in Grummond society, since they sacrifice parts of their body to gain the power to aid Grummond society. They perform spells to create bountiful harvests, heal the sick or injured, and even to change the weather. Shamans are the only people who Grummond warriors will not touch, for they do not want to bring the wrath of the Primal Gods upon them.